


Preggo

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Image, Community: wrestlingkink, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, Kink Meme, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nesting, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman spends an evening trying to comfort a very pregnant Dean in every way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preggo

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oooold kinkmeme prompt, from [here](https://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=723735#cmt723735). I started writing it months ago but only finished it now to cheer myself up after the draft.

“I’m allowed to have sex up until my third trimester,” Dean said mock-seductively. “But you’re going to have to get past the hemorrhoids. I think they’ve armed themselves at this point.”

Roman rolled his eyes and kept rubbing Dean’s feet. They were both sprawled out on their living room couch, Roman still wearing a shirt and tie from a long day at the office and Dean in plaid pajama pants slung under his belly and a Georgia Tech tee-shirt, one of Roman’s. Dean’s feet were swollen from five months of pregnancy, but not so bad that their doctor was worried about anything.

Dean’s mind wandered back to his last doctor’s appointment. “Well yes, omega males can get pre-eclampsia, but the warning signs are much more severe: sudden intense headache, seizures, fever,” she had told them. “You’re just...very pregnant. And you’re going to get more pregnant. But then, you won’t be pregnant anymore, and you’ll feel a lot better.”

“Thanks,” Dean had deadpanned.

So here they were, trying to relax and find time to be together while they tended to their little surprise.

Dean’s pregnancy was aggressively unplanned; Dean thought he had been using birth control correctly, but the implant had worked its way out and the first sign of that had been surprise vomiting in the morning and missing a monthly cycle. He told Roman, and it was probably not a great thing to bring up while driving because the other man almost hit a post. But he recovered and turned them around to the drugstore to buy a pregnancy test.

Dean held the strip in his pee and handed it off to his boyfriend to wait for the color to change. Plus sign: gonna be a couple of daddies. Dean had started crying. “I’m not ready,” he said.

“We will be ready. You’re so beautiful, you’re so perfect, we’re going to have a baby. I want this baby. Will you have this baby with me?” Roman pleaded.

“A little late to ask,” Dean said, clutching his stomach with his hands.

“Not too late. We don’t have to. I can take you to the clinic tomorrow.” Roman’s brow furrowed.

Dean felt dizzy and sat down on the closed toilet lid. He sniffled. “I always wanted a family.”

Pretty soon, Dean went from being unemployed to being a stay-at-home parent-to-be. Technically he was prescribed bed rest. Practically, he could never sit still on even his best non-pregnant days, so he fussed around Roman’s house. His house, now, too. Their house. He had moved in three months ago. Their friends helped—he didn’t have that much stuff at his apartment anyway.

“Get anything done on the baby’s room?” Roman asked, snapping Dean’s mind back to the present.

“I stencilled a few leaves, but then I got dizzy and had to go lay down,” Dean admitted.

“It’s okay. We have time. I’ll work on it this weekend.” Roman stroked Dean’s hair.

“Can we go upstairs?” Dean asked, tugging at Roman’s tie, failing to loosen or untie it. Roman covered Dean’s hands with his own and got it loose in one pull.

“Sure, babe.” Roman helped Dean up off the couch and guided him up the stairs, a hand on the small of his back. When they got into the bedroom, Roman tossed his tie on a hook on the closet door and started unbuttoning his work shirt. He tossed it in a hamper and took off his belt. Dean had whipped off the shirt he was wearing, but now was staring at himself in the mirror attached to the closet.

Dean’s body was soft and heavy with child. Pregnancy had rounded his face, and his dimples looked carved even deeper into his cheek. His belly was round and stuck out from his hips and waist. Even his nipples grew and changed, which disturbed him at first. “How am I ever going to wear a swimsuit again?” he asked Roman, poking at himself in the mirror.

“You...just wear it, Dean. I love everything about your body, all the time. It’s okay for your body to be different.” He moved to stand behind Dean and put his arms around the smaller man. “I like it. I love it. I want some more of it...” He started nibbling at Dean’s neck and ear.

Dean squirmed, and then froze.

“What?” Roman asked.

Dean clutched a hand to his chest. “Nothing, nevermind.” Then he ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Roman was puzzled. He followed Dean into the bathroom, and there he saw his partner staring at himself in the mirror, running his fingers through a smear of wetness on his chest. Dean rolled one of his nipples between his fingers gingerly, and a jet of milk came out, splashing on the bathroom mirror. Roman felt a pang of desire deep inside him, and gasped—Dean looked up to see Roman then.

“God, sorry, I’m so gross right now, something’s coming out of every fucking hole.” Then Dean started to cry.

“No, sweetie, no! It’s so beautiful, everything you can do with your body for our baby. The baby’s going to grow up nice and healthy and strong because you can feed her.” Roman pulled Dean into his arms.

“I’m going to get it on your shirt,” sobbed Dean.

“That’s fine. It’s totally fine, it’s totally normal, babe.”

Dean took a deep, shuddering breath and grabbed a tissue to dry his eyes. “Being pregnant is fucking terrible, I just feel every single emotion all at once all the time in between peeing every ten goddamn minutes. I’m not going to make it.”

“You are going to make it. We will make it together. Only a couple more months.” Roman gently scooped Dean up in his arms, and Dean curled up into as much of a ball as he could, trusting his partner to keep him safe.

Roman carried him from the bathroom to the bed and laid him down gently on top of the striped comforter. He grabbed some pillows and propped them up under Dean’s head, and Dean sighed into them, relaxing.

“So. Until the third trimester? When is that?”

“Mmph. Six weeks?”

“We can do so much in six weeks,” Roman purred.

Roman kissed him on the lips and then moved lower, gently kissing his chest. “Can I...” Roman trailed off.

Dean felt his tight, engorged chest and saw Roman looking hungrily at it. “Please,” Dean said.

Roman curled up next to Dean and sucked one nipple into his mouth, massaging Dean’s hot, tight pec around it. He felt the hot spurt as a narrow jet of milk came into his mouth, bitter and sweet like nothing he had ever tasted. He latched on harder, sucking deeply, as Dean moaned. Roman’s hand wandered down and felt Dean’s growing erection through his soft pajama pants.

“Oh god, Ro,” Dean moaned.

Roman was focused completely on sucking Dean dry, first right, then left. Dean tried to talk but it came out just a string of words. “Love, god. Roman. Please. The other. My. Oh. Yes, Roman, yes.” Their eyes met while Roman pulled off of Dean’s nipple with a wet sound. Dean felt dazed and Roman looked hungry for more.

Roman slid further down the bed to kneel between Dean’s knees. He gently tugged down the plaid pajama pants and Dean’s underwear from where they sat below his round belly, and Dean’s half-hard dick sprang free. Roman sucked it into his mouth as hungrily as he had nursed off of Dean’s chest, and Dean was soon fully hard in his mouth.

It wasn’t a pretty blowjob, or the most perfect or sensual or technical or any of those things, but it was good enough, and Dean came shouting Roman’s name like it was a curse after only a minute or so. Roman swallowed him down and lay with his head against Dean’s thigh, gently rubbing the back of his hand up and down Dean’s belly.

Suddenly they both froze.

“Did you feel that?” Dean asked, struggling to sit up.

“I did, my hand was right on top!

“The baby moved, Ro, she’s swimming around in there!” Dean said with wonder. “Shit, I hope we didn’t wake her up or something.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works, D.”

“Kiddo,” Dean said, looking down at his belly. “When two people love each other a whole lot...they have to try not to wake the kids,” he giggled.

“Given any more thought to names?” Roman asked. He moved back up the bed so their heads were at the same level, and he slipped an arm under Dean’s head so he could pull him close.

“Beatrix,” Dean said firmly.

“You sure?”

“I want her to kick ass.”

Roman looked at him fondly. “Any baby of ours is gonna kick ass.”

“She could be Bea, or Trixie,” Dean said a little dreamily. “She could be whatever she wanted.” Dean reached down to hitch his pajama bottoms back up and then settled back in with Roman curled up next to him.

Then they were quiet, and soon Dean’s breathing became slow and even as sleep descended.

Roman got up, then, retrieving his arm without waking Dean. He went downstairs to grab his cell phone from where he had left it earlier. When he came back up, he passed the half-painted nursery, decorated with an eclectic mix of flowers and samurai swords and sponged borders. It made him smile—Dean’s handiwork all over it.

Truth be told, Roman hadn’t planned to end up here, getting ready to be a dad and make a future with the man he loved, but he had longed for it. They would make the best of things. The baby would come and when she was older maybe Dean could go back to school, and maybe they could have another kid, or as Roman most secretly hoped, a bunch, a whole basketball team. Or just stick with the one. It was up to Dean.

Roman crept into the bedroom and saw Dean sleeping peacefully. Turning his flash off, he took a picture of his face, feeling creepy but just needing this reassurance, needing to keep this little moment of contentment with him in his pocket. He set the picture to his lock screen. He’d show it to Dean in the morning.


End file.
